


I got so many examples of all of the Good times we had

by eliasmontesn



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasmontesn/pseuds/eliasmontesn
Summary: Before they end up in Swellville, they've met somewhere different, somewhere worse.Back when they were both different people, the world seemed to be at their grasp. It doesn't always happens like we planned.
Relationships: Ray Manchester/Schwoz Schwartz
Kudos: 5





	I got so many examples of all of the Good times we had

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this exists is beacause I'm obssessed with the idea of playing a young Schwoz.
> 
> Title is from "The Pink Phantom" from Gorillaz

It 's 03:40.

Schwoz is late.

The two of them are supposed to show the facility around for a new group at four, and the scientist just had to go and vanish into thin air. Ray has a hunch where the other might have run off to, but it doesn't make being stood up less shitty.

He’s behind the Physical activities building, smoking something they definitely should not have access to in the island.

“Finally!” He doesn’t have the decency of feigning remorse. “I thought we would have to leave all the poor kids waiting.”

Ray goes to stand next to Schwoz, from where he can see the main building and the helipad, where they know the new batch of kids will be arriving soon.

“You wouldn’t have.” He knows he shouldn’t do it, flirt back with the guy who’s meant to be near him for the rest of their lives, but the two have done way worse then flirt, and right now he’s too worked up to care. “Haven’t your mother ever told you it’s impolite to not offer what you’re having?”

“Not really, she’s usually too busy yelling at me for playing God with my body.” He hands over the smoke, and Ray surely needs to stop paying attention to how small Schwoz’s hands are. He’s all small, or maybe the growth spurt everyone keeps telling the super he overwent was worse then he cared to notice. “How long do we have until the brats arrive?”

He looks at the wrist watch. 03:45.

“We have time.”

Schwoz turns to be face to face with him.

“Good.”

***

They’re at the Helipad when the plane touches ground with the kids. Schwoz feels loose, high on weed and a good lazy make out session. It won’t last.

The kids that come out in line are all excited and pristine, like this is a summer camp and not a life sentence. He can tell right away which ones are supers and which ones are there to learn how to be techs. The supers are always brash, talk louder and act as if they ruled the world.

Ray was different. Too smart to know when to be an idiot. Is what Schwoz likes about him.

There’s this kid in the back of the caravan, short and lanky, trying and failing not to look at the jet. She’s the quieter of the group and her clothes are battered and torn, and there are some other kids already giving her a once over. _ She’s going to be a nightmare to the heroes when she grows up.  _ Schwoz decides he likes her.

The pilot goes straight to the hanger and leaves them alone with the children without a word.

“Alright!” Ray is clapping his hands and awkwardly taking charge of the situation. “Welcome to the Hero’s League Training Compound. Here you’ll learn the best ways to use your powers and become the heroes you’ve been meant to be.”

“Or Something else.” Schwoz feels compelled to add. He notices some of the kids looking at him and growing uncomfortable. The girl he noticed earlier arches an eyebrow.

“He means tech support.” Ray is quick to add, even if it’s not entirely true. But they can’t let the people out there know that the place that’s supposed to train the super heroes of tomorrow seem to have a habit of creating some of the worst villains the country has ever seen.

After that they start walking around the compound and Ray names the buildings. He mostly zones out for that part. He starts wondering if he could get away with lighting a cigarette up in front of these kids when a tiny hand shoots up.

“What are my prospects as a tech?”

Is the little girl, all bushy black hair and dark brown skin. She has a smile on her face that can’t be described any other way then dangerous and Schwoz is about to get adoption papers ready.

“Well, you can align yourself with a certain hero, and become their fixed tech.” He has the feeling everyone thinks he’s taking that road with Ray in the future. He’s keeping his options open though. “You could try to become a teacher for other techs, or do research on the name of the league. Or... The last option is a bit less orthodox, but every once in a while a super is dumb enough to make an enemy of a tech while in the complex. Those aggravations are hardly ever forgiven and never forgotten. So we become something else.”

That sends a chain of whispers through the kids, and the girl seems satisfied with the way the others are eyeing her. It doesn’t last for long seeing that Ray is eager to continue the tour.

They finish it by dropping off the kids in the dormitory, with a teacher Schwoz can’t recognize, which means he’s some sort of coach. The guy seems elated to see Ray and to tell all the kids about how great he is.

Ray looks about ready to dig himself a hole to hide in. He’s not great at taking compliments, not yet anyway. He’s too used to being the runt of the litter, the orphan, the one who gets the short end of the stick. He won’t be like that forever, not when everyone in the island acts as if he was a god on earth, and that’s enough for Schwoz to not feel bad about using him for now.

They leave after that. They both have the rest of the afternoon off, and they have time until dinner. They walk to the beach, and if Schwoz strains his eyes enough he can almost see the shore of California. Or convince himself he does.

“So…” Ray seems sheepish. “Who among the class of heroes wronged you enough for you to become something else?”

He says it like it’s a joke, like they’re not discussing something that could change the way they see each other forever. Schwoz wants to say  _ you will  _ and  _ one day you’ll get tired of me playing games with you and we’ll turn on each other.  _ Because he knows no one else in this place has any impact on what he does but Ray. He wants to say  _ I’ve made up my mind so long ago, I can’t get attached to you because you’re going to become an overachiever and a hero and a jerk.  _ Instead he says:

“Hank Thunderman’s snores are too annoying.”

And Ray isn’t an asshole yet so he laughs at his joke and pretends Schwoz doesn’t flinch when he puts his arms around him.

They stay like that until dinner, when Ray sits with the heroes and Schwoz grabs an apple to eat while he finishes a project for a nuclear battery the size of a pocket watch.

Their schedules won’t match for the rest of the week and then Ray will be sent on a mission and come back with a civilian girlfriend. But for tonight he isn’t a jerk yet, and Schwoz gets a little bit more attached.


End file.
